<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Days and Bad Days by foundfamilie (annaloveswriting)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497145">Good Days and Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaloveswriting/pseuds/foundfamilie'>foundfamilie (annaloveswriting)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Drug Addiction, healthy relationship, recovering from addiction sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaloveswriting/pseuds/foundfamilie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tk is feeling down and Carlos tries to lift his mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Days and Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk wasn’t feeling well, that much was evident for Carlos pretty much the second they woke up.</p><p>Tk wasn’t a morning person to begin with but today he had needed a long time to get up, long after Carlos himself has already showered, started a load of laundry, and made himself a cup of coffee. Ever since Tk had made it out of bed, he was fidgeting. He fidgeted with the ends of his hoodie, with his phone, with his hair, with his cup of coffee… He had tried sitting down next to Carlos, but he couldn’t sit still for longer than a couple of seconds. Soon after, he was pacing around the small kitchen, leaning against the table, against the counter, trying to stop every now and then, but it didn’t work. He checked his mails and tried to answer some messages, but he was unable to focus long enough to form any coherent thought. </p><p>Carlos watched him with a frown. "Are you okay?“ He asked a couple of times, every time getting a "Sure, why?” as an answer.</p><p>“Because you seem really nervous,” He observed after what seems like the tenth time. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Tk grumbled. </p><p>Carlos just nodded. It was never a wise thing to pressure Tk into talking. The man would be out of the door pretty much in no time.</p><p>Tk sat down in front of the TV and began looking through the channels. When he couldn’t settle on anything, he opened Carlos’ netflix, searching through the watch list and a couple of different genres before he finally settled on a random episode of Friends. He didn’t even make it past the intro before he turned off the TV, throwing the remote across the couch. </p><p>Carlos eyed him worryingly, when he rubbed his face in frustration. He got up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the couch. </p><p>“Hey,” he tried cautiously, putting a hand on Tk’s thigh. </p><p>Tk looked up at him and their gaze met for long enough for Carlos to see the chaos that was Tk’s mind right now. </p><p>The expression on Tk’s face changed quickly, however, when he suddenly reached up and drew Carlos’ face closer. He kissed Carlos, once, twice, three times. Lightly at first, then with a bit more heat until his kisses were almost begging. He put his mug down and went to sit in Carlos’ lap. </p><p>“No, Tk,” Carlos said determinedly, when he went back in to kiss him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Tk groaned. “Come on, Carlos, this is what we always do, let’s just…”</p><p>Carlos grabbed Tk by the wrists, taking his hands off of his body, and looked at him with what seemed like a calm expression on the outside while he was close to panicking on the inside. “I said no.” <em>What was going on with his boyfriend?</em></p><p>Tk broke free from Carlos’ grasp and got up from his lap, clearly annoyed. He started pacing again, walking towards the kitchen, knocking back a chair on his way there.</p><p>“Hey,” Carlos yelled, following him with a few steps. “What is going on, Tk?”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Carlos, why can’t we just-”</p><p>“Why do you suddenly want to have sex <em>now</em>? When you’re obviously upset?”</p><p>Tk just stared at him, his face almost expressionless. Then all the tension left his body. The expression on his face became pained. </p><p>Carlos fought the urge to touch him. “Tyler…”</p><p>Tk took a step back. “It’s the only thing I’m good at, it just…”</p><p>“Hold on, that’s bullshit.”</p><p>“No! Sex is the only thing I really know how to do right!” Tk shrugged, his small figure appearing even smaller now under his wide hoodie. “It makes you feel good, it makes me feel good, it’s just… it’s easy, okay?”</p><p>“You don’t need to make me feel good,” Carlos said, searching for Tk’s gaze but Tk wouldn’t look at him. “What is it that makes you feel bad?”</p><p>Tk puffed out some air. He took some time, gathering energy before he answered that question. His tone was almost angry when he finally found the words. “I don’t know, dude. I woke up today and I felt like shit. I don’t know why. I didn’t sleep well, I dreamed the weirdest stuff. And when I woke up, my first fucking thought was how good it would feel to use. I won’t do it, I fucking won’t, but it’s so hard not to do it. And on some days it’s harder than on others.”</p><p>Carlos didn’t say anything until he was certain Tk was done talking. Then he carefully pulled him into his arms. “Come here,” He whispered. </p><p>Tk slumped against Carlos’ front, letting himself be hugged. He took a deep breath for what felt like the first time since he’d woken up this morning. “Addiction is a bitch and recovery is hard. And you’re doing so well, it’s okay if you crave it more on some days. The important part is that you stay away and that’s what you’re doing.” He drew back a bit and took Tk’s face in his hands. “I’m proud of you, Tk.”</p><p>Tk rolled his eyes in true Tk fashion. “There’s nothing to be proud of,” He snapped.</p><p>Carlos knew better than to object, even though he wanted to. He tried to change the subject, “Do you want to talk about it or rather be distracted.”</p><p>Tk looked at him as if he made him choose between torture or a massage. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go and distract you.”</p><p>“Ugh finally,” Tk groaned, basically launching himself at Carlos.</p><p>“Ah ah ah, nope, Mr Strand!” Carlos insisted, once again taking Tk’s hands off of his body. Tk looked as if he seriously considered murdering him. “Let’s go for a run.” The murderous gaze only intensified. “Come on, let’s go change, you’ll feel better after that.” </p><p>Tk needed to let off some steam and as much as Carlos wanted to, he wouldn’t allow him to use sex to channel his negative energy and self-doubts. Carlos knew it wasn’t healthy and he was pretty sure Tk knew that, too.</p><p>“Didn’t you want to have a chill day, you have a night shift later today,” Tk remarked when they were tying their running shoes, suddenly feeling even worse.</p><p>“I’m chill,” Carlos just answered, pulled Tk into a hug and kissed his temple. “I wanted to spend the day with you, and that’s what I’m doing.” It didn’t really help lift the weight from Tk’s chest but then again, in this very moment probably nothing would. “Stop worrying, Tiger, running doesn’t do me any bad either. Plus, I like to see you sweat.” He wiggled his eyebrows and held the door open for his boyfriend. </p><p>If nothing else, it made Tk smirk. And who knew, if Tk felt better after the run, they could always come back to the sex part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! :) find me on tumblr @foundfamilie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>